Ultimo dia
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Henrietta nos da un recorrido atraves de la suciedad que es su pueblo, mientras nos cuenta de el porque hoy lo hara.


Ah, aquí vamos otra vez, otro día en la inmunda "Sociedad Civilizada".

Me he arreglado como pude, mi leal vestido negro, el cual no me a abandonado como las esperanzas hace años. Algo de maquillaje para que nadie note mis ojos rojos, moretones, _cortadas._

Y como siempre al salir, _Veo esta mierda delante de mi…_

:-Pe-pero Wendy, esto es mu-muy exagerado, todos se nos quedan viendo con caras feas.

:-Tranquila Marjorine, _ese_ es el punto, ser el centro de atracción.

:-Wendy, yo se muy bien que lo haces por Stan, deberías dejar de…

Y a puras jaladas de pelos "Discretos" Wendy se lleva a la pobre Marjorine de la vista de todos esos pervertidos sexuales. Entiendo a Marjorine, es feo cuando debes fingir algo.

Pero Wendy, ella lleva dos años acostándose con quien se le cruce, viste minifaldas, esas que muestran tus bragas, camisas ajustadísimas y sostenes con relleno.

Y todo porque Raven la corto por que ella junto a Bárbara crearon la orgia mas grande que la que hizo la señora Cartman de joven. Ahora le quiere provocar celos, pero ya no puede.

Lo peor es que ella aun mas que querer darle celos, quiere mostrarle de lo que se perdió por un maldito amor infantil.

Si, Stanley Marsh, estaba enamorado y fue destrozado, ¿Por quien? Por la misma persona que me destrozo a mi.

Wendy supo de eso pues era muy obvio, y como recién cortaron ella se volvió una puta hija de perra y comenzó a acostarse con todos. Luego de eso, se llevo a Marjorine de nuestro grupo, diciéndole que nosotros fuimos los responsables de el suicidio de su amado.

Ahora ella esta mas que rota, vacia, muerta y mas, mucho mas.

Claro, como siempre, a nosotros nos echan la culpa de todo el mal.

:-Ngh, Craig, n-no aquí.

:-Vamos, afloja Tweekers.

Y si, eso faltaba en mi recorrido diario a la secundaria de South Park, ver como antes de entrar a clases, Craig Nunca Homo Aunque Me Cueste La Vida Aunque Me Follo A Tweek Y En La Escuela Lo Ignoro Tucker esta, bueno, como el apodo dice, follando a Tweek para luego ignorarlo y humillarlo.

Nunca entendí como llegaron a tales términos, de niños eran los mejores amigos, mas que Raven y … y Broflovski.

Solían hacer todo juntos, hasta se pensaba que eran novios, pero un día, simplemente ya no estaban juntos, no comían juntos, no estudiaban juntos, no se sentaban juntos, parecía que aquella amistad de años se había derrumbado en cuestión de minutos.

Luego, cuando estaba con unos amigos, los únicos a decir verdad, vi a Craig follándose a Tweek, mi cara debió ser un poema, digo, hasta ese entonces ellos ya ni se hablaban y cada vez que el rubio intentaba acercársele, Tucker le gritaba o peor aun, lo golpeaba.

Tucker coquetea con cuanta mujer se le aparezca, es como Wendy, y Tweek solo esta cuando el lo desea.

No entiendo como una persona pueda ser capaz de sufrir tanto dolor por un amor.

O quizás si conozca, pero nunca lo admitiré.

Aparte, leí una vez en la biblia, si, solo unas cuantas veces, de pequeña.

Que el amor verdadero todo lo soporta, todo lo ve, todo lo siente. Pero en otra parte también decía que el amor no es egoísta, no busca el mal para el prójimo, que es leal, lindo y cosas por ese estilo.

Una vez confié con una supuesta amiga, la cual casi me hizo lo mismo.

 _"_ _Cada quien por su lado, no quisiera que sospechen"_

 _"_ _Pero somos amigas, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"_ _Obvio, pero, solo aquí, en la escuela, ¿Te imaginas que me dirían por andar contigo?"_

Patético.

La veré, como a todos, en el infierno.

Ah, maldita sociedad, me has robado la alegría, mis esperanza, mis sueños y hasta a mi héroe… _Kenneth…_

Aun recuerdo, cuando lo conocí, Kenneth Mccormick era uno de esos chicos los cuales, nadie quería, como a mi. Su hogar era mas que todo, una completa mierda, padres peleándose siempre, nadie se preocupa por ellos, con razón su hermano mayor se escapo cuando pudo.

Pero, Kenneth, el _era_ un héroe, se hacia cargo de su hermana, cumplía con sus tareas, era educado, casi como Philips.

Kenneth era un ejemplo a seguir, y tanto para su hermana como para mi, _era nuestro ángel guardián._

Un día cuando unas chicas de un grado superior intentaron atacarme, Kenneth salió disfrazado de Misteryon y me salvo de las chicas esas.

Me causa gracia el hecho de que fui hábil para adivinar quien era, su rostro me causaba gracia.

Después de eso compartimos tantas experiencias juntos, ya éramos muchos:

-Marjorine Stoch.

-Stanley Marsh.

-Kenneth Mccormick.

-Y yo, Henrietta Biggle.

Pero, tenia aunque sea haber adivinado, lo que pasaría.

Un día con Kenneth fuimos a su casa para hacer un trabajo y al entrar encontramos el cuerpo de Karen en el suelo, muerto, ensangrentado a mas no poder, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

Arriba, una carta diciendo : _Paganos la deuda o tu otro hijo muere. Tienes hasta el 5 de septiembre._

Kenneth ese día fue a dormir a mi casa, lloro como nunca, juro que vengaría la muerte de Karen, le ofrecí mi ayuda.

Pagamos como pudimos la deuda, Kenneth cuando entrego el dinero pudo matar a los asesinos de Karen, pero seguía mal, la razón de su respirar cada segundo de cada maldito día se había esfumado.

La ultima vez que lo vi, solo me dijo:

 _"_ _Henrietta, gracias por ser mi mas leal amiga, cuida de los otros, dile a Marjorine que la amo mucho, que es una gran chica, a Raven que pronto se recuperara, sean felices, nunca me olviden por favor, y a ti, te digo que el no vale la pena, los quiero a todos pero, al fin estaré con Karen…"_

No entendí lo que me decía, pero luego note que sacaba algo de su anorak y aun con la poca iluminación supe que era una pistola, me pare pero al momento de hacerlo vi a Kenneth disparar en su sien.

 _"_ _¡Todo esto es tu culpa maldita, pudiste haberlo salvado!"_

 _"_ _¡Tranquila Marjorine!"_

 _"_ _¡No, tu debiste haber muerto Henrietta, tu, no Kenny!"_

 _"_ _¡Marjorine! ¡Controlate, Henrietta esta tan mal como tu, ella no tiene la culpa!"_

 _"_ _¡La tiene, ella dejo morir a Kenny...!"_

Una cachetada, insultos y lagrimas, fue lo ultimo que vi en ella.

:-Hola Henrietta.

:-¿Ah? Hola Raven.

:-Y ¿Que haces?

:-Ah, nada, oye ¿No tienes química ahora?

:-La tenia con el, preferí faltar.

:-Genial.

Ahora mismo me encuentro con Raven en la cafetería de los Tweeks, en la mañana no hay tantas personas sentadas, es gracioso, todos tienen relojes y ninguno tiempo.

Estuvimos hablando como dos horas y de repente, Raven y yo lo vemos, genial.

:-Henrietta, perdón pero, debo irme.

:-Ok.

No lo quiero mirar, no quiero que me mire, al final, termino como Raven, huyendo.

El lago Stark a estas horas es agradable, solitario, silencioso.

Bajo las mangas de mi suéter y veo aun las marcas de los cortes que me hice en la noche, y de mi mente salen las palabras de esa persona que se supone es mi madre.

 _"_ _¿No te duele querida? Ya bastante enferma estas"_

 _"_ _Sientes que eres la única con problemas?"_

 _"_ _Tonta, desgraciada, idiota"_

 _"_ _Tu nunca aprenderás ¿verdad?"_

También recuerdo que intente una vez ser como ellas, linda, superficial, vaciá, _una perra._

Pero viendo todo, ahora, no le encuentro sentido.

Y… no…por favor…no lo quiero recordar…

 _Tenia solo ocho años, pero ya estaba notando la crueldad del mundo, tal ves hubiera podido verla de otra manera, pero no fue así._

 _Tal ves si sus ojos nunca me hubieran visto llorar._

 _Tal ves si nunca me hubiera dicho tantas palabras._

 _Tal ves si no me hubiera ofrecido una amistad._

 _Tal ves si no la hubiera aceptado._

 _Tal ves si no me hubiera enamorado._

 _Tal ves si no me sonriera._

 _Tal ves si no me alentara._

 _Tal ves si no me hablara._

 _Tal ves si…si no fuera novio de Bárbara._

Que feliz seria mi vida si no estuvieras acá.

Pero, lo he intentado miles de veces y sale de control, no lo puedo ocultar, reina mi cuerpo.

¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!

Despues de enviarle una carta a Raven, estoy lista para mi destino cruel.

:-¿No? ¡Henrietta!

Oh-oh.

:-Wow, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

No, no me hables, por favor.

:-Bien, gracias.

:-¡Eso es fantástico!

No me alagues.

:-Deberiamos juntarnos como antes.

No me des opciones.

:-Sabes, he querido decirte algo.

No, no me ilusiones.

:-¿Qué cosa?

No respondas, carajo.

:-Veras…

:-¡Mi amor!

:-¡Bárbara!

:-¿Recién llegaste? ¡Porque no me lo dijiste!

:-Iba para tu casa cielo.

:-Ok, Jeje…

No me mires, por favor.

:-Que haces con ella amor.

:-¿Henrietta? Es una vieja amiga, recién me la encontré.

:-Mmm…Ok, ahí llegas a mi casa, amorcito.

No lo beses delante de mi, no.

:-Adiós amorcito, adiós Henrietta.

:-Adiós mi cielo.

:-Adiós.

:-Creo que se me adelanto.

:-¿Qué cosa?

:-Te iba a presentar a mi novia, Bárbara, veo que se conocen, Jeje, es una hermosa chica ¿No?

:-Si.

:-Bueno, debe estar esperándome, te cuidas Henrietta, fue un gusto volver a verte.

:-Lo mismo…digo.

Me abrazaste, me sonrieste, me hablaste, _me heriste de nuevo._

Bien, lo soportare, después de todo…¡HOY ME SUICIDARE!

Deje mis notas finales, en casa una carta, estoy vestida como nunca, con aquel vestido negro con lila que Kenneth me regalo.

Todo pasa como una película en mi cabeza, cada día, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, su sonrisa…

Estoy al borde del puente del lago Stark, si, con el paso de los años creció la ciudad, el lago igual, si caigo, muero.

No puedo evitar derramar lagrimas sabiendo que dejare al pobre de Raven, pero a decir verdad, creo el también lo hará hoy.

Estoy segura que mucho dirán al verme:

"' _era una buena muchacha"_

 _"_ _Era tan linda e inteligente"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué será que lo hizo?"_

Que hipocresía.

Si, adiós mundo, adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós hermano, adiós compañeros, adiós maestros, adiós Raven, adiós Craig, adiós Tweek, adiós Bárbara, adiós Marjorine, adiós Wendy, adiós…

Salto…

El aire es tan reconfortante, tan dulce.

Lloro como no lo hacia en años.

Recuerdo mi vida una vez mas, abro mis ojos y mis lagrimas flotan, que bella imagen, pienso.

Siento que en el paraíso, Kenneth estará esperándome con los brazos abiertos, al igual que yo estaré esperando a Raven.

Antes de sentir el agua fría grito:

:-¡ADIOS KYLE BROFLOVSKI!

Y de repente, ya no siento nada…


End file.
